Lycanoid
Overview Lycanoid was an average human werewolf exposed to regenerative nanites which were unable to fit with his inhuman physiology and twisted him into a gigantic, semi-synthetic version of himself. His natural werewolf regeneration is fighting this process, resulting in medical patchwork of mutating fur and skin. Excessive regeneration is forming synthetic bone protrusions at his arms and spine, these can be ripped out and used as crude knives. As nanites or the wolf gain dominance, Lycanoid's human mind is yanked back and forth between confusion, anger, and fury. As a result, he enters Rage Mode with great frequency. Origin Ipequey was born in the Northwest - his father was a German immigrant and his mother was a member of the Chinook tribe. Ipequey was orphaned at an early age, which may have been either the cause (or effect) of his wolf side manifesting at an early age. He attacked his foster family when they tried to call out his birth name, pulling the wolf's attention away from its hunt. From that point on Ipequey stayed away from other people as much as possible, living on the fringes of society, taking odd jobs and never staying in any place for too long. His hard life and general apathy for his own safety led to the development of many large scars across his body by the time he was an adult. It was these scars that made him of interest to a biotech firm developing an artificial skin-grafting nanite technology. The goal was to repair superficial wounds - burns, scars, ect. At an accelerated rate through the introduction of artificial skin which would over time get replaced by a body's own natural skin as the organic healing process continued. Unfortunately, these nanites had never encountered a werewolf before, and they responded to Ipequey's physiology in a destructive fashion. Responding to his lycanthropy as they would to an infection, the nanites attacked. In response, Ipequey's werewolf regeneration kicked in - battling the nanite invasion. The nanites began replicating layer after layer of thick, artificial skin across his body, while the werewolf regeneration responded by building organic flesh and bone around the nanite skin. Together, these two forces created a cascading reaction which grew Ipequey to gigantic size. Terrified bystanders couldn't decide if he was alive or somehow synthetic - the press dubbed him "Lycanoid" after his first wild escape from the city. Unable to stop their struggle, the nanites and the wolf continue to battle for dominance, a battle that plays out in both his body and his mind. Energy System Lycanoid increases his energy through close-quarters combat. As he fights his fury builds, giving him the will to rip out additional synth/bone knives for increased melee damage or throwing attacks, or to unleash his primal howl. When out of combat, Lycanoid's fury begins to drain away slowly. Ranged Combat Lycanoid's Howling War Cry does moderate damage at range, but it requires time to build up to full intensity. If he has one or more knives in his hands, they may be thrown for strong edged damage. Since both options require energy, Lycanoid must first close to melee range before either option becomes available. Lycanoid can also blow huge gusts of air, which do not deal any damage, but can quickly knock opponents back or hit fliers out of the sky. Grappling Lycanoid is of average strength and weight, but he prefers to bite when in a clinch, as his fearsome teeth tend to give him an advantage there. Melee Combat Lycanoid uses two distinct fighting styles, depending upon how much either the nanites or the Wolf have asserted their control over his body. When the nanites dominate, he retains much of his human mind, stands upright, and uses his bone weapons in a two-handed fighting style that emphasizes counter-attacks and long periods of offense, including kicks, sweeps, and jump attacks. Lycanoid enters Rage Mode quite frequently, which represents his Wolf side asserting itself over the nanites. In this style he drops to all fours, and attacks primarily with his Teeth (and also his claws) - more like a feral wolf. He loses the use of his weapons, but gains significant running and striking speed, which facilitate tackling & mauling offensives. Weaknesses Lycanoid's flesh regenerates very quickly, but he has no real resistance to damage. This low defense means that he must intimidate and pressure his opponents to prevent them from taking the initiative. His bipedal and quadrupedal stances are each useful, but he cannot switch back and forth between them at will. His Howl takes time to build to full potency, which can leave him vulnerable. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Lycanoid is a tormented person, further tormented now by the battle over his body being waged by two inhuman forces. Lycanoid has always suffered from very low self-esteem, and fights out of necessity, or fear, rather than anger or pride. Now he fights to express his frustration, and pain. *Combat Focus: Lycanoid is very much an up-close fighter. He has several ranged options, but they are powered by energy which he can only gather at range. In addition to his quick melee attacks, Lycanoid has several long-reaching heavy attacks. Proper use of these can catch a fleeing opponent. Lycanoid's Rage Attack switches him into 4-legged mode and locks him into it - he cannot switch between biped and quadrapedal stance at will. When using his knives, he fights with a two-handed Florentine style. *Special Considerations: Lycanoid generates long knives in his hands - which he needs to convincingly "draw out" of his body somewhere near his spikes. (Either on his back or his arms.) External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Fall of Nemesis Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Good Kaiju Category:Fall of Nemesis Monsters